This invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines provided with a solenoid valve to control the supply of injection fuel to the fuel distributor.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,891, a fuel injection pump, driven in synchronism with an engine, is equipped with a fuel distributor, with solenoid valves for controlling the supply of injection fuel to the fuel distributor are being generally disposed in such a manner that the longitudinal direction of the solenoid valves, i.e., the needle valve displacement direction, is the radial direction of the rotary distributor, and with the fuel injection pump being mounted so that the rotating shaft of the rotary distributor is parallel to the rotating shaft of the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, when the solenoid valves are mounted to the injection pump, not only does the outer diameter of the pump body become large but the pump weight also increases. Another disadvantage is that when the vibration generated by the engine is transmitted to the fuel injection pump, the direction of movement of the needles of the solenoid valves coincide with the direction of the engine vibration, adversely affecting the solenoid valves.